Ron...
by Fluer04
Summary: Wow!My title is so original!I suk at these things,but basically,Ron just gets into alot of crap.Poor Ron.


Ron got out of bed slowly and glanced over at his clock.It was 2:34 A.M.He had a horrible headache.He hadn't been able to sleep or eat much in days,but as far as he was concerned,that didn't matter...he had more important things on his mind.Like Harry.Yes,Harry.Harry with those beautiful dark green eyes that he could get lost in forever.There was not one single solitary day,or night,that went by that he didn't think about Harry.Sure Harry would concider Ron as his best friend,but he would NEVER EVER love Ron.Or so Ron thought.  
  
Ron.crept slowly down the stairs to the Common Room.He sat down slowly in front of the roaring,glowing fire.He looked over at the several Butterbeers that were left over from another one of Fred and George's random parties for no reason at all.The Gryffindors were all used to them now.They were just another excuse for the twins to play tricks on them.The Butterbeers didn't seem corrupted in any way,so Ron picked up a bottle.He stared down into the sparkling,amber liquid,then took a big gulp.Ron felt that all too familiar warmth spread to the very tips of his fingers.Yes,very warm,indeed.It felt as if someone had enveloped him in a giant hug from head to toe.It was rather comforting and relieving.Ron was a stranger to comfort,always being known as Harry Potter's best friend or just Weasley number six.Ron gulped down more and more,craving more comfort.  
  
When Ron had finished all six Butterbeers,he felt quite woozy.He got up shakily and wondered around the room almost blindly,looking for the stairs until he fell headlong into the corner of one of the many tables.Blood gushed down his face,but he didn't care.He wiped it out of his eyes and found the stairs.He crawled and clawed up them,still wiping blood away.He finally made it to his bed and plopped down on it.He put his hand up to his head and felt the cut.It was still bleeding horribly,but not as bad as before.It slowly spread across his pillow like a large,red,blooming flower.  
  
Harry woke up to seamus's screams."Oh my fucking God!"Seamus wailed."He's dead!" Harry was fully awake now."WHO'S DEAD?!"Harry shouted.Then he saw the blood.All over the carpet,Ron's bed, everywhere.Harry shakily crept over to Ron's four-poster.Ron was lying on his stomach,his hand dangling off the side of the bed.His hair was sticky with blood and it was sticking out at all angles.The rest of the boys crowded around the bed along with Harry.Harry slowly turned Ron over."Stoppit!I'm sleeping!"Ron snapped weakly.All the boys sighed in relief."Sorry,it's just...well...er...we saw all of this...blood...and we thought you were...well...dead,"Harry replied softly.Ron sat upand rubbed his eyes and tried to run his fingers through his hair,but they just got stuck.Ron sat,trying to pull his fingers from his hair."I'm fine,"he sighed."I'm just glad it's the weekend."Ron took his other hand and yanked the other out of his hair."Argh!"  
  
After about twenty minutes of trying to prove to the boys that he was fine,they had finally agreed,dressed, and gone downstairs to the Common Room.He got out of bed and stood up.He wobbled a little,but nevertheless,he was standing.He pulled off his shirt and looked into the mirror beside his bedside table.He could almost see his ribs.Ron sighed,pulled a towel around his waist,and wobbled to the bathroom where he took a quick shower toget the blood off of himself.  
  
Once he had cleaned up,he pulled on some clean robes and brushed his teethThe cut was still bleeding a little,but he didn't care..He didn't care much about anything except Harry.Well,no,I take that back,he thought.I care about Hermione,but not like Harry.I don't like her in the way that I like Harry.He quickly walked down the stairs to the Common Room,where almost everyone stared at the humongous cut on his head.A blush crept up his neck to his face.Eveyone rushed over to him exclaiming things like,"Wow,what happened?" or "Where did you get that horrible cut?" or "You should go to Madam Pomfrey." At breakfast even more people stared.Draco Malfoy even took the time to come over and make a snide remark about it.Ron had grown much taller and skinnier over the summer.When Draco came over to their table,he just stood up and loomed over the short blonde boy.Draco cowered a little,then stalked away with his flabby cronies,Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Meanwhile,however Ron appeared,he was torn inside.Torn.He had been this way alot;it was why he wasn't eating,talking ,or sleeping much.He got decent grades though,because he didn't want people to worry about him too much,and besides,it just wasn't like him to fail at school.No,the problem was Harry.He was torn up over Harry.He loved Harry more than anything,and he would cut his own head off instead of see Harry die.He simply LOVED him.But Harry wasn't that way.Harry was perfect.  
  
Not a queer,not a fag,not gay(or whatever they called them),not stupid,not ugly,not at all like me,Ron thought.Harry was Harry-Perfect.  
  
Ron looked at his full plate.Harry may not have noticed Ron acting strangely or not eating or talking or sleeping-but Hermione was beginning to.It was just unlike Ron not to eat."Ron,you haven't touched you food...what's up with you?"she asked."Nothing....just had a big dinner yesterday,"Ron lied."Ron,honestly,  
  
you didn't even HAVE dinner yesterday.Now please tell me,"Hermione insisted.Ron mumbled,"Hermione,this REALLY isn't the place or time for this."Then he got up and left.Just left.He looked back at Hermione and Harry,who were both giving him equally confused looks.Ron ran the whole way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room."What's eating him?"Harry asked,still looking bewildered.  
  
"I dunno,"Hermione replied,"good thing it's a Saturday,though,I want to find out."So they both got up when they were done and headed for the Common Room.  
  
They found Ron a few minutes later sitting in a squashy armchair by the fire,as if invisible."Ron?"Harry started.Ron looked up at him,looking a little scared."Yeah,Harry?" "Well....er...me and Hermione were just wondering.....is there anything.......wrong?"Harry knew it sounded stupid,but he had to know.He cared about Ron,his best friend,his brother...or that's what Harry felt like he was.Yes,Ron was like the brother he never had.Ron turned away,scowling."I'm fine,"he said stiffly.Harry wasn't all the way sure he believed Ron,but clearly,Ron didn't want to talk about it just yet.So,Harry went to get his broomstick and went down to the Quidditch field early for practice.Hermione,however,kept prodding and poking at Ron,so,finally,Ron gave in."OKAY!Okay..."he practically yelled.Hermione followed him to a rather dark and private corner,and he began."The thing is,Hermione...,"He sighed,"I....love.....I..........love................Harry.................. .............but,well,I don't.............I don;t think he could ever actually LOVE me back,so um..........I've been planning to.............er........kill myself."Out of ALL the things Hermione had expected,this one was NOT it.She was rather dissapointed,and her spirits just absolutly fell at his words.For one,she loved HIM,and she was more jealous of Harry right now than she had ever been.Second,she couldn't bare to have Ron dead...but any hope left in her died with the next thing he said,"Hermione,you are my BEST friend...you're wonderful,kind,funny,loving,but most of all,you are a great friend.And I think I can trust you not to tell anyone...this is what I'm asking you to do now.I think you are capable of respecting me and my decisions,so please,Hermione,just be happy with the time that we spend together in the future...."At this,Hermione just burst into tears and jumped at Ron,pulling him into a tight hug.He hugged her back and whispered calming words to her until she was settled enough to talk some more.Wiping her eyes,she said,"Oh,Ron...I won't tell anyone,but you know this is going to be so hard on all of us."  
  
A long while after that,Ron kept insisting on his plans,and talking about them to Hermione.Maybe it was the pent up emotions and stress,or maybe it was because she herself was fed up with life also,but what Hermione did on the night of January 23 made her regret it...deeply.You see,she was so hurt,so mad at Ron for doing this to all of them(killing himself) that one restless night,she got up and went to the kitchen."Excuse me,may I borrow one of your knives?"she asked an elderly looking house elf.The house elf did not question her unusual request,but gladly handed a small,sharp knife to her,glad for someone to serve.When Hermione had finally returned to Gryffindor Tower,she stalked up to her dormitory and into thier bathroom.She began to cut her arm,starting with small,light cuts,but gradually making them bigger and slightly deeper.She didn't do all the way up her arm,it was bleeding too much,and she felt like what she had already done was enough anyway.About five minutes after she had cleaned the blood from her arms,she deeply regretted doing it...what if someone found out?And sure enough,about three months later Hermione was sent to Madame Pomfrey for a curing potion gone wrong.Madame Pomfrey was helping her into her hospital gown,when she asked,"What's that on your arm,dear?"Hermione showed her,shaking,and knowing that she was going to be in some serious shit.  
  
When Hermione was cured of her sickness,Madame Pomfrey sat her down and had a talk with her."Why,"  
  
she stated,"did you cut yourself like this?" "I can't tell you,"Hermione replied nervously."Tell me,"Madame Pomfrey insisted with a threatening stare.Hermjone sighed,"Well,my best friend Ron was....er.....planning to kill himself,and I was just hurt that he would do something like that to Harry and his family,and.........me."So a phone call from Madame Pomfrey was made to her home.Her mother was outraged,and crying."Let me speak to this...this...Ron,"Her mother said over tears.So Ron was called to the Hospital Wing to speak over thye phone with Mrs.Granger.As soon as he heard what Hermione had done,his eyes got wide.Ron was over the verge of tears also.Her mother had asked him to break the friendship. 


End file.
